bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday
Galactic Threat A bright blue tint covered the sky in the city of Tokyo. The sound of morning traffic echoed throughout the streets as people began their days. Despite the indisputable threat of a deranged maniac seeking to do them harm, there was this sense of security that remained deep within the hearts of the civilians. How pedestrian. Sure, the hero system protects them from threats on Earth, but what about those raining down from the heavens. Back in America, the international space conglomerate, NASA, was undergoing its routine checks, when a blimp appears on their radar. There was an unsettling silence in the galactic security division; whose jobs were to determine threat levels of possible satellites entering the planet’s stratosphere. The Director of the division quickly took control of the situation. “Can I get a reading on the incoming satellite in quadrant four?” He declared, and yet nobody moves. His tone grew deeper and volume increased. “That’s an order?!?!?” Like traders working on wall street, the entire division became a madhouse with certified geniuses running about; attempting to get the most accurate reading possible. And after an hour of sheer mayhem, one employee announced his discovery. “It’s over a hundred miles....” defeat weighed heavily on his vocal cords. “It’s even bigger than Chicxulub...” Even the director could not keep his composure upon hearing the news. “Holy....shit...” he mumbled, falling into his seat. “We’re doomed!” For centuries humanity has ruled Earth like deities. Making one discovery after another, conquering new heights every generation. Unchallenged and unquestioned. But at that moment, everyone in that room realized how insignificant they were. The reality was sinking in, doomsday was coming. It didn’t take long for world leaders to get word of the terrifying discovery. Fortunately, there was a timetable. Two months. Two months was all the time they had before tragedy struck Earth. Unfortunately a threat like this, it’s a many-faced demon. Outside of the impending doom, world governments needed to get ahead of this; letting the public know when they want them to know. Nonetheless, information like this has a habit of getting out. At first, threads and forums on the internet spread like wildfire. However, with no substantial proof, the general public and political figureheads disregarded it stating it held no validity. It was not until Bishop Augustus went on national television and was streamed through numerous platforms across the internet and directly confronted the world leader about the issues. His message caused an uproar from the masses. "As a servant of the lord, I feel obligated to speak out when injustice is occurring. And what has been occurring the past few weeks is an injustice against humanity. Our so-called "world leaders", have been attempting to hide God's wrath against us. A meteor of astronomical proportions is our Lord's first attempt of imposing judgment against us. The use of the Devil's curses known as "Quirks" have distanced us from the lord. However, I ask you not to fret. Our Lord is both wrathful and just. By accepting this fate and repenting for our sins, we will be welcomed to a better place." The public demanded an answer but world governments, currently in disarray trying to stop one fire at a time, had no response. But amidst all the darkness and chaos that was plunging into the Earth, one organization took the stage and addressed the issue head. On a broadcast hosted by ShineSpark Burst, a video addressing the entire world was aired all over the planet, in multiple languages, displaying the number one hero in the World, Hercules. "Good Morning, people of earth. I stand before you today not only as a representative of the Hero Association but as a fellow human. Over the past few days, anarchy has begun to spread throughout the place we call home. Chaos and madness have begun its attack on peace and calamity. Now I cannot confirm nor deny the many allegations and questions you must have about our government, their actions, and the meteor itself. But I'll tell you one thing. I will not buckle over and accept this fate and neither should you. We fight through adversity because we are human. We make mistakes sometimes because we are humans. We come together during times of destruction because we are human. And we will fight to live, no matter the cost because WE ARE HUMAN!" Hercules dramatically paused to allow his words to sink in. "We, the heroes of the world, will uphold our duty and take on this meteor! A select group of heroes including myself will go into space and attempt to stop this satellite in its path...But if we fail, and as humans, it is okay for us to do that as well, the hundreds of heroes who remain on Earth will protect you no matter the cost...Whatever it takes.." He concluded, letting one of his signature smiles go before the broadcast concluded. The video achieved its purpose, in the following days, riots and chaos faded. Heroes of different rank age and size patrolled the streets offering support in any way they could. A crisis was avoided. With humanity no longer guaranteeing their own destruction, the higher-ups of the Hero Association could focus on assembling the most qualified team of heroes to take on the meteor in space. After much research and analysis, the hero association brought in who they believed would be the most qualified heroes to be apart of this task force. Hercules, who worked alongside the hero association, addressed the group of heroes who were just seated in the main conference room of the Hero Association Headquarters. "Welcome fellow heroes. Now many of you might consider me a competition or simply not like me at all. But from today till we defeat that asteroid, we need to be a united front. Now, why don't we go around the table and introduce ourselves." Platinum Paragon took off his helmet, stood up, and eyed everyone in the room before speaking. "...Hello everyone! I am Platinum Paragon! I look forward to assisting you all in this operation however I can! I haven't been on a whole lot of missions, but I've been on enough to know how these things usually go, so.... I hope we all get along and can bring down this threat to humanity as a perfect team!" Paragon said, as he took his seat and sat there with a bright smile on his face, awaiting for another hero to introduce themselves. Dragon King sat within a chair, already eyeing the room. "Da-Hercules, does it matter right now? Of all the times to be doing anything we're actually sitting here and you're asking us to introduce ourselves? This isn't a sitcom and we don't have the time for this. I know some of these heroes, I don't know others, and I don't particularly care at the moment. So please cut the fluff and lets introduce ourselves after we're all agreed on a plan." The eyes of his metal suit narrowed at Hercules. The remaining heroes nodded in response to the Dragon King's explanation. Humanity was in the balance and the number one hero was still acting like he was on the air. Hercules gazed focused on Dragon King. The number one hero was known for his massive strength but also his humongous pride. He had nothing but respect for the Dragon King; a top hero who he's worked before, but there's never an occasion where he feels that his course of action is inaccurate. As a former military tactician and combatant, he holds himself in high regard when it comes to these rallying the troops and properly assessing the threat. "Introductions and team building are an important element during missions like these. Our lives...humanity's existence is in the balance. Our chemistry and how we interact with one each other, is just as important as the plan and strategy!" Hercules exlcaimed, hoping Dragon King and the remainder of the heroes understood where he was coming from. However, while he was not lying about his objective, there is a hidden or supplementary purpose to this meeting unbeknownst to the remainder of the heroes within this room. All these heroes who were invited to this meeting have been dissected and declared qualified to help aid in the mission. Nonetheless, Hercules is screening these canidates. Wild cards and those who can jeopardize the mission due to personality traits might be removed. "Dragon King, straight to the point and effective. Hands down probably the most crucial member of our team. Never afraid to voice his opinion. Due to his rationality and passion, he can shift the masses." Daisuke then shifted his attention to the first hero who introduced himself. "Platinum Paragon, I don't know much about him. His major upstart was during the War on Drugs. Nonetheless, he doesn't seem to be a troublemaker and he's a member of Issac's agency. Platinum Paragon paused for a moment, taking in everyone's words and actions, before deciding to speak again himself. "I have to agree with the number one hero! I know we're in the middle of an important mission but learning info about one another can be helpful in determining how this all goes. But we should do it quickly, so we can get on with this." Paragon exclaimed as he awaited for someone else to speak. Dragon King continued to stare ignoring the compliments. "Hercules normally I would agree with you but right now the risk of total annihilation outweighs everything else. If anyone doesn't cooperate they are going to die and they know that. We all want to protect the world and time is quite literally of the essence. It's a worldwide crisis and I'm pretty sure the other offices around the world are already strategizing in the war room." He took a breath. "So as much as I like you all, introductions aren't going to help and the fast we begin the more time we have in case things go wrong. So how about you tell us the plan that I'm really hoping you have." The Esper Hero, Houdini rose from his seat before Hercules could respond. "I am the Amazing Magician Houdini! Some might know me as the Esper Hero. My fame as a famous wizard may at certain points outshine my work as a hero, HOWEVER! My magic skills should be of some assistance throughout this mission." It was quite obvious what Houdini was trying to do. Rather than entertaining the argument further, he simply agreed with the young hero, Platinum Dragon. Quick and efficient, if the group could go about the introductions in such a manner, they could get to the plan. The remaining heroes followed suit. Each offered their hero name and some possible point of relevance in an expedited fashion. All except one for that matter, who had been guzzling down cans of coke like its water. Daisuke sighed and avoided the necessary drama of confronting the fallen heroine. "Wonderful, now to discuss the plan." He stated, pulling out multiple pieces of paper that looked to small to be even held in his hands. "While many of may have improved your quirks since then, the hero association has some record of your quirk which is what we based the plan on. Now, to state the obvious, we'll be heading up to space. Before we reach, the true objective, there is a series of much much smaller meteors, heading to Earth in a much timelier fashion. We'll use these to test our strategy." he paused for a second before continuing. "We'll be divided into two teams. Team A, Deflect and Deter Squad, will consist of those who are capable of possibly changing the course of the meteor or hindering it. The leader of this squad will be none other than Dragon King." Hercules looked over and smiled at Dragon King before continuing. Team B, Destroy and Disintegrate, will consist of those who will be in charge of destroying either the remnants r parts of the galactic terror." Before continuing he waited for questions. "In that case... I can be apart of either team, my quirk is well-suited for either or. Although, I do have one question, exactly how big is this meteor?" Paragon asked with peaked curiosity. Anarchy Japan was not one handful of countries that remained civil during what is currently known as the "Last Days". Despite the high concentration of heroes, most cities looked like a scene an action movie film. Cars on fire, stores raided, glass shattered everywhere. Fortunately, Japan native and number one hero Hercules was able to ensure a temporary peace. Only days before doomsday, people are evacuating their homes and heading to specially designed bunkers distributed by the hero association in case the worst does occur. Heroes wander the streets looking to help any way they can: helping evacuation, beginning the recovery process of cities, aiding the ill, finding local villains who are attempting to capitalize on the current state of the country. A bulky, mechanical armor had been wandering around Japan's streets. Inside of it, the Pro Hero known as Balar, donning his usual mecha. Balar had been cleaning up the streets, calming people down, and trying to reduce the chaos as much as possible as well as keep crime to a minimum. He was essentially patrolling the streets, viewing it as his duty to keep the peace the best he could while the world around him went mad. "It'd be nice if I had some more assistance out here, this is too much for one hero to handle. But until then, all I can do is do my best," Balar exclaimed, as he continued doing his duties. A tall, muscular man walks around a corner. His face holds a stern look, he's visibly upset at the ensuing chaos. Noticing Balar, he walks towards him. "The world is in disarray.. We must continue to patrol and protect the city, though.." Blue Hope had been patrolling the streets, helping in any way possible from the very beginning of the chaos. He was seemingly untired, his glass plated armor covered in cracks as he'd visibly been in several altercations. He'd join Balar soon after in duty on the streets. "You know when this wasn't how I expected my first week as a Pro-Hero begin." Wisp muttered aloud and he thrusts his fist that was covered in a pale green flame into the side of a building destroying the wall and freeing the civilians that were trapped inside the now crumbling structure, before shooting a pulse of flames towards a large gather of fallen debris that almost crushed another group of civilians. The slightly muscular yet lanky rookie hero after securing that all civilians were safe quickly rushed off towards the center of the town district where currently a group of villains we're currently running rampant. "Then again I don't know exactly what I expected after becoming a pro Hero" he continued to mutter to himself as he strikes one of the Villains at tall bug looking the young man in the face sending him flying into two others before engaging the rest of the group in Hand-to-hand combat while hoping the other heroes were able to stop some of the other villains. On the outskirts of Musutafu Japan in a large park, Otohime has been busy calming people down and escorting them out of the vicinity. Luckily she wasn't alone in this task, she managed to get the help of Hoori and a large group of vigilantes in the area who have listened to her every word out of respect of her Gray Hero beliefs. Hours prior it was in utter chaos, but in the last few hours Otohime and her task force have managed to calm most people down and safely escort them away. "Otohime!" a voice called. Otohime turned around to spot a vigilante running toward her. "What is it," Otohime asked in a shaky tone of voice. All day her anxiety has been acting up and it was taking all her willpower, fueled by the desire to protect the innocent, to stop a panic attack from emerging. "We managed to completely clear surrounding city blocks and you appear to be done here. If you need to enter your dragon form you should have enough room to do so without putting people in danger," the vigilante reported. He was about to open his mouth to comment on Otohime's state of mind, but stopped himself. He knew Otohime enough to know just how stubborn she is especially when it comes to the welfare of others. It will take a lot more than anxiety to discourage her from doing her job. "Good job. Tell half of the vigilantes to help the heroes in other parts of the city and remind them to do so without being noticed by other pro heroes. Tell the other half, the ones I picked out a few hours ago, to get into their positions. Finally, tell your brother to meet me here and then you should get into your position as well," Otohime ordered. After she finished speaking she picked up a sheathed katana off the ground and tossed it to Hoderi who easily caught it out of the air. "That is a Dragon Slaying Weapon. If I have to enter my dragon form I want you to help Hoori restrain me. Kill me if you are unable to, but I doubt it will come to that," Otohime instructed. "Tell everyone they should not work too hard and should conserve their energy for what is to come. Only work as hard as is necessary and no one should be doing nothing not even those on standby," Otohime concluded. Hoderi ran off without another word. Otohime was able to have a few minutes of rest before Hoori arrived. When he arrived the duo began to clean up and repair the vicinity as they waited for the meteor. The pro hero association had done a wonderful job of maintaining some order in this time of chaos. Nonetheless, despite the hundreds of heroes patrolling the streets, aiding and abetting the civilians, matters were about to get a whole lot worst. As the streets grew quieter due to the plummeting population, the sound of the screeching siren that echoed throughout the entire country. Most were too young to know the purpose of the siren, however, a select few did. A man, living on his last leg, dropped his cane and fell to the ground due to the sound. "Oh....no..." he mumbled. The fear he once felt as a young boy had returned. "They're coming..." he spoke, trying to communicate the direness of the situation. "The criminals of , THEY'RE FREE!" At that moment, dozens of criminals flooded the cities of Japan, and mayhem ensued once more. At this point, only the low ranking criminals of the infamous jail had managed to emerge due to their much more lax security status and less significant motives. That is not to say the truly menacing villains would not be arriving soon. Multiple villains emerged in front of the groups of heroes, challenging the each of to a battle. "Oh how good is it to be free." "I've been craving some hero blood." "Y'all missed me!" were among the comments made by the super villains. The heroes can easily take care of many of these villains, but many of them, unfortunately, have civilians nearby that can hinder their prowess. Balar stood upright and looked down on the villains that had now just arrived, his mecha easily towering over everyone. He turned to face Blue Hope and began to whisper the best he could. "The civilians are our number one priority, we need to get them all to safety as soon as possible. Could you buy me some time to round them all up?" Balar asked, eagerly awaiting Blue Hope's response. Blue Hope would sigh, turning towards the group opposing he and his colleague. “Very well. The destruction I was near earlier has sufficiently powered my Quirk for a quick scuffle.” He would walk a few steps towards the villains. “I suggest you lot concede at once.” He’d state in a serious tone, maintaining a large amount of bass in his voice. Before the villains that were coming for Otohime had a chance to reach Otohime two groups vigilante composed of 10 vigilantes each ran out of intersecting streets. How quickly they responded would seem to suggest that Otohime had expected this and planned for it beforehand. One group came from right side of the mass of villains and one on the left and both charged toward the center of the mass in a pincer movement. Each vigilante used hit-and-run tactics where they would target a single villain, retreat, and then attack once again in an attempt to tire the villains out and minimize the damage the fight could cause. As this was going on, Otohime and Hoori charged straight toward the villains to engage with them head-on. The two of them did the exact opposite action as the vigilantes. Instead of using a hit-and-run tactic they used shock tactics. Engaging the front-line of villains head on in a fully committed attack to apply psychological pressure on the villains with their impressive might. Otohime and Hoori took on several villains at once making their frontal assault feel all the more overwhelming. Restraining the last of the rogue villains, Wisp released a sigh while cracking his neck as he allowed his eyes to glance around to ensure that he apprehended all the rogue elements in the area. "What exactly is going on today, the number of villans today alone was abnormal". He muttered to himself as he created a ring of flame to make sure the villains couldn't escape or anyone of their allies attempt to free them. Glancing towards the eastern sector of the city where explosions could be heard. he mentally sighed before he began his treck towards that sector while wondering exactly where the rest of the heroes were. "Something isn't right, normally the big named would have made an appearance by now and began to round of everyone but they haven't which means something bigger is in play". he mumbled to himself as he hopped on a bike that was previously owned by a villain before taking off towards the easter sector. Category:Roleplays